This apparatus is directed to a toy cannon. The toy cannon of the present invention is a device or toy intended for amusement purposes. The toy cannon of the present invention is relatively simple to construct and is therefore easily used by a relatively young child. In particular, the present invention is powered by a pair of side mounted rubber bands. It is anticipated that the rubber bands will require replacement from time to time. To this end, the rubber bands are located where they can be easily replaced or removed as the case may be. In the event that a rubber band should break, replacement is easily achieved.
The toy cannon itself has an elongate barrel which is cylindrical in cross section. It is slotted but the slots do not run the full length of the device. The muzzle end of the barrel is unslotted thereby providing guidance to the projectile placed in the barrel. At the opposite end, the barrel incorporates a latch mechanism which grabs and holds the plunger. The latch mechanism will hold the plunger momentarily or indefinetly depending on the requirements of the user. The latch is easily released, there being a latch string on the exterior which can be hand pulled.
The cannon is mounted on a moveable carriage and can be elevated to aim the projectile at a selected angular trajectory. This thus enables it to provide a reasonable facimile to a more expensive toy or an actual cannon.